Thundercats the next episodes
by Dragonfire138
Summary: This is about what has happened after the third stone was taken and Pumyra told them the real reason she was there. Now we go to find out what happens next to Lion-O and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 1 Lion-O p.o.v. 1 week after losing the third stone.

I sat in the back of the Thundertank asleep. Im dreaming of it over and over again. Her saying "Lion-O you are my kind but he is my master." THen here throwing the stone to him and lastly her running at me to kill me, And instead of Tygra saving me. Pumyra then sends her weapon into me killing me.. I jolt awake with a gasp again for the 5th time. I get a concerned look from Cheetara, but I turn my back to her and try to sleep again. This time it goes straight to her killing me but before it goes into me a white hand comes out swiftly catching it. Then yanking it out of her hand and snapping it in half. In my dream I turn to see my savior but the person starts to disappear as I here my brother Tygra saying "Lion-O wake up! Come on you need to see this!" I open my eyes and say "What do I need to see?"  
He grabs me and pulls me up before going to the door and leaving the tank. I follow and the first thing I hear is someone growling and snapping "back away from me you rat faced lizard's!" I jog over after Tygra and see a cat in ropes and chains growling at a group of lizards as she thrown to the ground and the leader of the bunch looks at her and says "Kill her in any matter you see fit after all she has killed plenty of us." The cat's eyes wide for a half second before she gets to her knees then stands up and I get a better view of her. She is wearing a white shirt and shorts. She has a necklace on her that has small spikes around it with a gem to. Her eyes are a light blue, while her fur is full of mud,  
and blood. But she still stands straight and tall growling a challenge as her eyes go to slits full of anger and pain.  
"We have to help." I say as i get ready to go help. "Wait Lion-O. What is she doing?" Cheetara asks as she points to her.  
The cat smirks and says "Bring it on rat faces." the lizards charge at her she manages to dogde the first two strikes then falls as a lizards tail hits her side. They start to kick at her and punch her. "Thats it were helping now."  
I say before charging down the hill we had been on and yelling "Thundercats Ho!" Cheetara runs past me and attacks the lizards.  
I hear a crack and feel a breeze go past me showing that Tygra is invisible and is attacking. Panthro uses his arms to hit and throw the lizards. While I use the sword of Omen to attack. We get ride of the lizard's easily then go to the cat. She looks in bad shape as she lays on the ground bleeding from her side and leg. Her back is to me as I walk up to her. I bend down to place a hand on her shoulder to see if shes alive but in one swift motion there are a pair of fangs digging into my hand and two light blue eyes looking into mine. She stops biting me and says "Sorry" quietly before her eyes flicker and her head starts to fall to the ground. I catch her head just in time. Then say "Anyone know how to bandge her up." I pick her up gently her head on my shoulder while we all walk back towards the tank. She groans softly in her sleep as we climb up the hill then go into the tank. Wileykit and Wileykat are there waiting with fruit they had found. I gave a nod to the and laid the cat gently onto one of the sits and think 'now what?' "Who's that?" Wileykit says as she looks at the cat we just rescured. I open my mouth to answer but then she says "Ohhh is shes Panthro's girlfriend? Or Lion-O's?" I put my hand over her mouth fastly and say "First we have no idea how she is we rescured her.  
And second she isn't mine or Panthro's girlfriend ok?" She nods and goes to talk to her brother while Panthro drives towards a town nearbye. I move to leave to go get something to eat then hear a voice say softly "Thank you.." I turn to see light blue eyes closeing again and her breath going even again. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 2 Lion-O p.o.v 2 days after saving the cat It had 2 days since we had rescured that cat and in those 2 days shes been in one of Panthro friends house getting her wounds healed and getting cleaned also getting new clothes. We finally come back to see how she is doing and if she can tell us what happened. I walk in first and see a pure white cat dressed in a white tank top that has the thundercats logo on it, with a black jacket on over it.  
And with black shorts like Cheetara's. "I see she's doing better." I hear Tygra say as he comes in.  
The cat looks at all of us then turns and walks farther back into the house and we hear her voice say "Thank you for healing me up and getting me new clothes." We don't hear the repley but she soon comes back out with a her necklace on again a spike missing through and the jewel shineing brightly. She smiles at all of us now making the small house a little crowded. "I'm Luna" she says as she stops infront of us. "Im Lion-O leader of the Thundercats." I say to here then say "This is my brother Tygra, and this is Cheetara, Panthro, Wilykit and Wilyktat." Luna nods at us then says "Thank you all for helping me back there."  
"Your welcome we would help any cat in need." I say to her.  
"Why did they attack you?" Wilykat says as he steps closer and looks up at her. "How about I tell you why they did when we get out of this house." Luna goes around us all and opens the door before walking out and saying "you coming?" We follow her out then lead the way towards the thundertank.

Luna's p.o.v.

I watch Lion-O lead us back towards the Thundertank then look at everyone else. We get there in a couple mintues of silence. We go inside and I sit down a little away from everyone and say "well I guess you want to know I why I was attacked right?" They all nod while Wilykit and Wilykat bite down into candy fruit. "Well I have to start at the begining I guess it was a couple days after the fall of Thundera fall. I lived in a small village inside a hill. My tribe was a peaceful tribe."  
"Was?" Wilykit says. "Yes was they were all killed for what we were told to the day of the attack everything was fine and peaceful tell the bombs went off. It came from outside of our hill.  
We weren't worried through because we thought nothing could get through. What we didn't know was that the bombs weren't the real attack. The real attack came from the only door we had, the one that lead to are freedom. They came pouring in they out numbered us easily the snow leapord clan had no hopes of surviving. They went after the cubs first trapping them and saying "You ethier give up or they die."  
I was with one of the groups of cubs my step brother and sister where in a different one. The adults gave up easyily but they still killed them when they asked about this necklace." I bring out my spiked necklace with a small blue stone on it. "They said they needed it for something but no one know of this necklace the elder kept it a secert from us all. When we said we didn't know they shot down the second group of cubs my step brother and sister were killed. I did attacked with all my power killing one after another going so fast they didn't even see me." Tears start to flow down my eyes and I wip them away fastly. "They stopped shooting at me and instead shot the adults down one at a time. I couldn't stop them!  
I didn't save anyone they all died and I couldn't do anything! But then something happened. I was fighting still even through everyone one was died or dieing. The lizards and there lizard general thought I was insane and he gave the cormand to kill me. But right as he said it a blue glow filled my home. It came towards me. It started to glow brighter and brighter tell it was blinding the lizards screamed and sheiled there eyes but to me it was fine like I was looking into a lake. The blue glowing was coming from a blue stone, that hanged on a necklace with spikes going around it. I put the necklace on and power seeped through me giving me strength to force the lizards to leave. I then blacked out and woke up to fine the elder Snow leapord sitting besides me. All he said was "The necklace and stone choose you as its protecter. That also means it will protect you tell you find the one it needs to go to. The spikes will help you in places where power can't." He then left me on the ground and went to die in his home." I finish and look down at the ground tears falling onto the tank's floor. I feel a hand on my right shoulder and see Cheetara smileing at me and saying "It's ok your with friends now the lizards wont hurt you anymore."  
I return the smile and say "thank you Cheetara." I look around at everyone and they look back except Lion-O he looks at my necklace. 'I hope he doesn't ask about it and what kind of stone it is. I don't know what I could tell him if he does. I don't want to lie, at least not right now about it.' But he doesn't ask instead he stands up and says "Welcome to the Thundercats Luna." 


	3. Chapter 3

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 3 Lion-O p.o.v

I watch Luna as she hides in a tree from Wilykit and Wilykat both of them looking in bushes and behind Panthro and Cheetara. "Pst Lion-O psst!" i look up and see Luna in the tree right above me. "What?" I say to her wondering how she got there without making a sound. "Get them to go look somewhere else please! I kinda miss the ound and this branch is breaking!" I sigh then say "Wilykit, Wilykat why don't your go find something to eat and i'll find Luna for you."  
They smile and say "ok." before Wilykit says "Bet I can find more then you." I watch them run off into some woods a little bit away while walking backwards to where Luna was in. I look up when im under the branch and hear a crack then a "Watch out!" A weight falls onto me pushing me to the ground. I look up to see light blue eyes and a white face with red appearing on her face.  
"Umm.." I say my face turning red to but then the weight's off me and Luna's ten feet away from me. "I'm sorry Lion-o i didn't mean to fall on you..." Luna look at the ground for a second before saying "You know I bet Panthro needs help with the thundertank, so see you later." I watch as Luna goes past me and runs over to Panthro. I can see them talking but can't here them, then watch as Luna starts to help Panthro out with the engine. I feel eyes on me and turn to see Tgrya smiling a knowing smile. "Why are you smiling?" I growl at him before turning and stalking off.

Luna's p.o.v

I pass Panthro a wrench when he asks for it and see Lion-o stalking off from the corner of my right eye. "Hey Panthro do you know whats wrong with Lion-o?" I ask him as I watch Lion-o walk off into the woods. "Hmm? Oh Lion-o yeah the kid is getting over another heart break, hand me that hammer." I give him the hammer then say "What happened to get him to have a heart break?"  
Panthro sighs then sits the hammer down and says "Lion-o liked Cheetara first but she never reallylked him like that. She likes his brother through. So that hurt Lion-o, then another girl joined the group and he tryed again. She used him with her charm to get the third stone. Now I guess Lion-o is scared to like girls now." I don't say anything for a mintue before sighing and saying "I'm going to go find Lion-o and get him to talk to me or one of your guys."  
"And if he doesn't want to talk?" Panthro says as he gets back to work. "I have my ways of making people talk." I say as I jump down from the thundertank onto the ground. I take a deep breath then start running normaly for a couple feet before running full speed and turning into a white blur and racing through the woods. I leap over a log and dodge a rock before stopping outside a large meadow filled with flowers of every color and a certain Thundercat king laying in the center.  
I go to take a step into the meadow but stop and crunch down as I hear a female voice say "Lion-o you shouldn't have left your friends. Now its going to be boring killing you!" Lion-o jumps and gets up in seconds but then a small rock things gets shot at him hitting him in the chest. He falls back then gets up and draws his sword and says "Pumyra show yourself!"  
"Pumrya?" I whisper to myself as I watch another cat walks out from behind a tree. She is wearing all brown that looks like armor. It covered her arms, legs, neck, and chest from my veiw. Lion-o looks like his about to attack but stops as three more people step out. "Whiskers." I hear Lion-o say as he charges at Pumyra. The dog like one throws him down and steps on his chest. "Lion-o"  
I whisper and say to myself "What to do if I leave Lion-o like this to go get help they will kill him! But if I don't get help there is a 2% chance we might live..." Before I can make up my mind I hear Lion-o shout in pain and see the ape like one grab and throw Lion-o at the dog like one. The dog one laughs and says "This is a lot of fun Addicus when can we kill him then go and hunt his friends down?" "When I say mutt!" Pumyra snaps as she walks over to Lion-o bringing out a dagger and saying "And the great king Lion-o falls."  
"No." I say before i run out as fast as I can and knock Pumyra away from him. "Luna?" I hear Lion-o say while I stand over him and growl at all of them "Stay back Lion-o is not dieing tonight!" "What do you think you can bet us?" Addicus says with a laugh. "No I just needed to stall you for a mintue why I built up mu strenght."  
"What do yo-" I cut Slithe off as my fist hits him in between the eyes. Then twist around and tackle the mutt Kaynar and start to punch him in the face while feeling power starting to flow through my body faster and faster making each hit i give harder and stronger. I feel hands grab my shoulders then throw me away and face first against a tree. I groan then stand up and fall to my knees my forehead leaning against the tree as i feel dizzyness hit me.  
I get to my feet my hand on the tree trunk. I turn to see Lion-o up and fighting against Pumyra. I then notice that Slithe,  
Addicus, and Kaynar are sneaking up on Lion-o from behind. 'We wont survive this fight with so many of them... I got it!'  
I go and sneak around behind Slithe and make my voice go almost perfuctly like his and say "Addicus what do you think of Slithe?" I take a breath then say in Addicus voice "Slithe is useless and needs to leave he is lower then the lizards that we command around." Slithe turns fastly and yelled "What did you say?" I dash away before going and running towards.  
Lion-o, Kayner, and Pumyra. I run at Kayner and throw a punch at him. He turns and grabs my fist in his hand and says "Now now little kitty where will the fun be if you do that from behind me?" He then smiles and twistes my fist then my arm around my back. "Ahhh!" i scream then think 'there forcing this on themselves!' Before whispering "Stone of Healing Energy help me win this fight. I need your help. Now help!" I give a gasp as I feel energy going through me like I just woke up ready to start the day. I then feel all the scratches and bruises and lastly the dizzyness disappear. I twist around letting him take my arm before showing my fangs and biting down onto his arm. He yelps in pain and throws me away, I land on my feet before running past him grabbing Pumyra and saying to Lion-o "Take the dog guy you wont get distracted by her." He goes to answer but I run away from him and at Pumyra she dodges my tackle but doesn't see my spike from my necklace that I throw at her. She winces as she stands before falling to the ground paralyzed. I pick her up and shove her against a tree my hand around her neck and slowly tightening. "Luna stop!" I hear Lion-o yell to me. I stop for a second then start to tighten faster. "Luna!  
Stop now shes done it's time to show mercy."  
"But she wants to kill you!" I say as I turn to look at Lion-o. "Luna stop and thats an order." I don't answer then sigh and say "Fine." before letting her go then. "Lion-o we need to go before something really really bad happens!" Lion-o sighs then nods and says "OK lets go"

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I turn towards Luna to tell her I took care of Kayner but stare in shock as I see her slowly tightening her hand around Pumyra's neck. I yell the first thing that comes to my mind. My heart still hurting a little from Pumyra but already knowing she doesn't like me like that. I finally get Luna to stop and walk back with her but start to wish we hadn't came back as Cheetara walked up to us and see the dirt, grass and a little blood on both of us. Her face goes a little red as she starts to think. "No we didn't do anything we were-" I begin to say but Luna cuts me off with a growl saying "We were attacked got it?  
Nothing happened at all now if you don't mind I need to go wash my mouth before this dumb dog taste stays in my mouth." I watch as she stalks off towards the Thundertank. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 4 Lion-O p.o.v

I sit in the thundertank while Cheetara wraps a bandage around my arm. "Lion-o" I hear her say and glance over at her. "Lion-o what happened out there? You come back like you where fighting the whole lizard army and Luna came back fine as if she just left to find you."  
"Truthfully i'm not even sure.I remember Luna got thrown around a lot and hit a lot while I was fighting against Pumyra and anyting else that came at me." I sigh and place my head in my hands.  
"But Luna she acted like she couldv'e kept fighting for days and she..She was going to kill Pumyra like it was something she did every day and that it was something so normal that she didn't even notice."  
"Lion-o I must ask do you really think Luna would have killed her? What if she was going you knock her out?"  
"Cheetara I think if Luna got the chance she would kill them all." Cheetara doesn't say anything but finishs with Lion-o's arm.

What they didn't know was that Luna had heard everything they said and wasnt sure if she should tell them her secret.

Luna's p.o.v.

I lay in my little spot wide awake while everyone else is fast asleep. "What should I do?" I ask myself as i lift the stone on my necklace. Watching as it gives off a soft blue glow. "Oh stone of Life what should I do? Tell them the truth or lie about what you really are? I wish you could tell me but I know you can't, well at least can't to me. But I do know one thing, if these are really the Thundercats then I guess I will have to but I will wait to make sure." I lay back down and roll over.. I look over at Lion-o and think 'Does he really think I would kill people and act like it was normal?' My eyes close and i drift to sleep.

Hours Later

I jolt awake with a gasp and look with shock to see everyone gone. "They left me?" I whisper to myself and get up. I look and see the thundertank still sitting where it had been last night. I walk inside it and find it empty. I walk out and think 'where are they?' "Lion-o!, Cheetara!, Panthro!, Tgrya!,  
Wilykit!, Wilykat!." No answer comes back to me as I stand there wondering where they are. "Panthro im going to drive the thundertank! You better hurry and get back here because im going to drive it!" I wait a couple mintues and think 'really nothing Panthro loves this tank why isn't he coming to stop me!? Wait if what if something happened to them? Wouldn't they have taken me to then?' I scratch my head in confusion before starting to walk along around the tank looking for clues. I stop my eyes wide as I see a small yellow disk like think beeping red on the side of the tank. "Whiskers." I hiss and turn to run right as it goes off with a boom! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 5 Lion-O p.o.v

"Luna!" I shout with everyone else as we see the boom go off. Wilykit and Wilykat have tears in there eyes as we all watch the Thundertank explored and Luna disappearing in the exploreshen. I watch the fire slowly die down then hear laughter and turn around to see Kaynar laughing insanley then say "Anyone up for roasted cat?" I growl in angry and try to grt my arms free from my chains again. I watch Wilykat start unlock Wilykit's chain lock while Slithe says "Go get the cat Kaynar and if shes alive still kill her and bring the necklace back do what you want with the body." "No.. You can't do this let us go!" I snare as I try to break free. They all laugh before Kaynar leaves to go find Luna and her necklace.

Luna's p.o.v.

"Whiskers." i say as i try to run but am to late as the bom goes off. I let out a scream. I can feel the fire on me burning me and my tears going down my face. My claws go and dig into the ground as I drag myself a couple feet away from the fire. "I need water"  
I gasp out as I feel like im still on fire which I might be, all I know is that i can't feel my body except the need for water. I look around a see a river. I get to my knees and crawl over to it I fall onto my stomach inches away and start to cough. Thats when I hear Kaynar's voice saying "Hey little kitty where are you? I know your not dead I saw the drag marks."  
I gulp then "Hey dog im over here!" I try to get to my feet but start to wolbber abit. Kaynar comes up to me and smiles at me. "Well kitty if you hand over that necklace you might live."  
"Your lieing your going to kill me anyways." i say back. "I'm hurt kitty I thought we were friends."  
"Your insane." I growl as Kaynar smiles and says "I am aren't i?" before leaping at me his hand going for my necklace. I jump/ fall backwards into the river. I gasp as the cold water hits me and go falling down the river while Kaynar stands by the river and says "Whoopsy." I hit the bottom and lay there before swimming upwards slowly. I break through the surface of the water and take a huge deep breath.  
My claws dig into the side of the river holding onto it before pulling myself up and out of the water.  
I flop down onto my side and curl up into a ball my whole body cold. After a couple mintues I sit up and go to look at myself in the water. What I see makes me wish I could unsee it. I see a white lionness with two light blue eyes and half of her face is burned badly all her fur gone and some blood going in a stream down her face. I go to touch my face and wince in pain then think 'its going to scar and my fur might not grow back.  
Angry fills my eyes as I get to my feet and growl "Im coming after Kaynar and those others. They will pay for all the pain the have gave to me! Oh and I should also save the others... Yeaahh thats the plan." I look once more at myself before turning and walking away towards where I had left Kaynar ready for revenge. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 6 Lion-O p.o.v

"Almost done?" I ask Wilykat as he drops another lock off then works on the next one.  
"Almost Lion-o but they put a lot of lock on your chains." Wilykat answer as he works picking the locks while Wilykit works on Panthro. "Where is he!?" Pumyra says as she looks around for him but doesn't see him coming. "I bet his eating that cat we killed and making us wait." Silthe says his arms crossed. "Go and find him and if his eating the cat fine but bring me the necklace. NOW!" Pumyra snaps at Silthe. "Fine." Silthe growls as he turns and walks down the path towards the Thundertank two mintues later we all hear his scream/shout then quietness no sounds. "Addicus go see whats happening."  
"You don't give me orders." Addicus says back showing his sharp fangs. "Must I tell you yet again what Mumm-Ra said? Hmm he said that you ethier listen to me or die?" Pumyra says as she puts a dagger to Addicus neck. Addicus puts his fangs away and says "fine."  
"Good now go!" Addicus turns and leaves running down the same path as Silthe. We all listen but nothing happens no sound at all.

Luna'sp.o.v.

It was easy getting Kaynar he wasn't paying attention at all. All I had to do was hit him in the back of the head with a rock. He black out in seconds. Then Silthe came I hid while he went to Kaynar's body and said "Hey wake up you idiot." Kaynar didn't get up instead he let out a small snore. I then moved so I was behind him my claws came out and ranked across the back of his head. I heard him scream in pain I then went and brought down my fist apon his head making him black out. His body lands besides Kaynar's. I look at them before turning and disappearing into the trees. I make my way towards were Im thinking Lion-o and everyone is barley making a sound. I stop through when Addicus comes walking past me. He stops and sniffs the air and turns around sniffing. I take a breath and crunch down in a tree thinking 'Don't look up don't look up!' He doesn't look up but starts to walk away towards Silthe's and Kaynar's bodies. I sigh with releif before going and running up the path. I run past more trees, and some rocks. When I finally stop I see my friends and Pumrya standing there her back to me. I touch my face before walking out and saying "Oh Pumrya." She jumps and turns around, while Lion-o and everyone gasp as they see my face. My claws come out and I walk towards Pumrya while saying "I took care of your friends already and now its your turn for what you've done to me and my friends."  
Pumyra laughs and says "But your dead we all saw you standing by the tank."  
"And yet here I am." I growl before rushing foreward I turn into a blur and run straight up to Pumrya.  
I knock her down then grab her and lift her up before smashing her into the ground. Pumrya reaches up and grabs my necklace and brings it down towards her. I gasp as it begins to choke me and reach for one of the spikes, pulling out a small one sharp points all over it. I put it agianst the necklace. I make a cut on on the necklace forcing it to split apart. i reach down as it falls down and grab the stone ribbing it off of the necklace. "Give me that back!" Pumrya growls jumping for the stone. I fall back and hiss "no!" while clunching the stone to my chest. Pumrya leaps at me tackleing me to the ground. We both go rolling tell suddenly im on my stomach and theres a dagger pressing against the back of my neck. I feel it starting to push down, when its gone and Pumrya's weight is gone to. I roll over and see that Lion-o had tackled her and was now fighting her. I smile as I watch before rolling onto my back and sigh as I start to black out from all the pain I ignored I place the stone in one of my pockets then black out. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 7 Lion-O p.o.v

I knock Pumrya down and look at her the sword of Omen's under her chin pressing against her skin. "Pumrya get and leave I don't want to have to hurt you." I say while looking down at her. Pumrya looks up at me hatered in her eyes as she growls "I will kill you one day Lion-o and I will do it in the most hurtful way I can." I watch as she gets up then turns and runs leaving us all standing there. I turn and put the sword back in its sheth before walking towards where Wilykit and Wilykat are kneeing besides Luna. "Lion-o is she going to be ok?" Wilykit asks as she looks up at me. "I don't know Wilykit. But I hope she will be." Cheetara walks up to us and bends down to look at Luna's face, and arm that seems to have been badly burnt to. "Is her face going to be ok?" I ask as I look at Luna. "She will live but her face will be scared forever." Cheetara says as she gently moves Luna's face to the side to look at it better.  
"We need to get moving." Tygra says as he comes up behind me. "Tyrga's right we need to go." i say as Cheetara looks up at us and says "What about Luna? She's out cold, and im surprised she didn't collapsed while she was making her way here." I think for a second then bend down and say "put her on my back i'll carry her tell she wakes up and is able to walk by herself."  
"You sure kid?" I hear Panthro say as he goes to lift Luna up. "Yes" I answer and feel her weight go on my back. I pull her arms over my shoulders then wrap my arms around her legs,  
before standing up with Luna on my back. "Lets get moving we shouldn't be here if they come back."

Luna's p.o.v.

I wake up to see a cream and gold colored neck with spiky red hair in front of my face. 'Lion-o?'  
I think to myself as I look at the neck and hair. I move slightly and feel my left foot hit something with a clank. 'Its Lion-o.' I think to myself and give a small smile before whispering "Thanks for the lift Lion-o." I then close my eyes and go back to sleep, while loveing how warm he is.

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I hear Luna's voice and turn my head a little to see her still asleep on me. "Your welcome Luna."  
I say back in a whisper as we all hike our way away from where we had been attacked and away from where they now destoryed Thundertank is.

Hours Later

We all finally stop for the night in a cave where we all sit down and I hear Wilykit and Wilykat say together "I'm hungry!"  
"Where all hungry, but all of are food and money where in the Thundertank. I say back as I sit Luna against the cave wall. Im about to tell them that were have to go hungry tell we can hunt some food or buy some. When a hand touches my arm and I turn to see Luna half standing and holding a small bag towards me. I take the bag and open it to see small peices of candy friut in it. "Thanks Luna." i say and give her a smile which she takes and gives one back. I sit it down besides Wilykit and Wilykat and say "Share with everyone." They nod and start to share it, while I turn to see Luna curled up in a ball her back towards us asleep again or trying not to show her burned face. I think about asking her if shes ok but then don't and walk away. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 8 Luna's p.o.v.

I wake up to feel something against my back. I turn around a little and see Snarf fast asleep against me. I move so I wont roll over on him and look to see everyone asleep.  
I carefully get to my feet before making my way out of the cave. My feet hit the ground gently as I walk away from the cave into the night. I stop a few times to look behind me as I walk into a small clearing and look up at the moon as it hits my white fur and makes it glow softly. I sigh then sit down on the ground and say to myself "I can't believe this happened to my face, and then I cut my necklace, blacked out in the middle of a fight, and had to be carried to safety! And I still can't tell Lion-o everything about me and how I feel about him.." My claws dig into the ground as I look down a couple tears fall from my face and start to hit theground. I try to hold back a sob but can't and it comes out. I go to wipe my tears away when a hand comes and wipes them away. I look up and see Lion-o bending down in front of me. He opens his arms and hugs me before saying "Luna whats wrong?" I return the hug and say back "Well half of my face is burned, my arm is burned, I blacked out in that fight, and then I had to be carried out of there to safety." I lean into Lion-o a bit as he says "Its ok Luna everyone needs help sometimes."  
I don't answer then something pops into my mind. "Hey Lion-o how did you find me?"  
"Well you see.. I woke up and saw you leaving the cave so I..."  
"You followed me like a stalker!" I hiss as I jump up and away from him. "No it's not like I followed you as a stalker."  
"Yes it is like you followed me like a stalker." I hiss "I looked behind me every few seconds and didn't see you at all! So you were hiding when I looked behind me! And then!" I give a small gasp as I whisper "You heard all what I said..."  
"Luna.. Yes I heard everything but please let me explain I thought you mi-."  
"Shut up!" I snap as I start to back away. "Just please leave me alone Lion-o." I then turn and run back to the cave as fast as I can.  
I get back to the cave and grab a rock before writing a small letting in the dirt cave floor saying

Dear Thundercats

Thank you for letting me travel with you. I had lots of fun, I don't blame any of you for what happened to me. I know it wasn't any of your guys fault. But I need some time alone and I need to do some stuff. I will meet you guys again sooner or later, don't worry about me I will be ok. Also Panthro sorry about the thundertank I know this isn't much money but I hope it helps you to make another one!

Love ~Luna~

I draw a arrow towards a small bag full of shells(money) then turn and leave the cave.

Lion's p.o.v.

I finally get back to the cave and lay back down besides Tygra. I replay all that just happened in my mind and think 'But I didn't really do anything wrong did I? I mean I know everything she said was fine and all ok maybe I shouldn't have heard the part about me.. Wait her feelings towards me does that mean she likes me!? I guess i'll have to ask Luna tomorrw.' I yawn and close my eyes not knowing that Luna was gone.

Author's Note!

Lion-o's p.o.v. was short for like two reasons.  
Reason 1:My computer died before I saved his part.  
Reason 2:I didn't remember anything that I had typed so yeah... His is pretty short... Sorry:) 


	9. Chapter 9

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 9 Lion-o's p.o.v.

I wake up the next morning around the time everyone else wakes up. They yawn and stretch then we all notice that Luna is gone and theres something writen in the dirt.  
I go and read it out loud, before Panthro picks up the money and says "She gave me money for a new Thundertank... Why did she have to go? Why she was my favorite of you kids." We all stare at Panthro before Wilykit says "Maybe we can still catch up yo her if we leave now."  
"I doubt we can catch her. By the look of how she wrote this she did it at night and we have no idea what direction she went." Tygra says as he looks at the small letter.  
"We can still go after her through right Lion-o?" They all look at me. "No." I say "If Luna wanted to be with us right now she wouldn't have left. Now lets get moving,  
we still need to find the last stone." Everyone looks a little sad as I turn and lead the way out of the cave.

Hours Later

Were all hiking through a forest with the kittens complaining about there feet and everyone starting to get a little hungry. I sigh before saying "Lets take a break."  
"Finally!" Wilykat says as he sits on the ground. I lean against the tree and sit down my head leaning against it. My mind wonders to Luna and I think 'I wonder what she is doing right now?' After about ten mintues I stand up and say "Come on lets get moving."  
I hear some groans before were all up and moving again down a dirt path.

Luna's p.o.v.

I jog along a gaint dirt road slightly starting to gasp for breath as I stop. I bend over and breath in deeply while saying to myself "You just had to run through the whole night didn't you Luna?" before starting to walk foreward. As I walk I hear something coming from behind me and turn around to see a cloud of dust coming my way. "Cloud of dust?" I whisper to myself as it becomes clearer and I see a ground of cats on Thunderian Mounts. "Oh Whiskers!" i hiss as I turn and start to run my feet hitting the ground hard but then I fall. I skid a little as I fall, I lay there before getting to my knees then my feet. But its to late. I feel ropes get thrown around me then get pushed down to my knees. "So boys lets see just who we caught today." A loud male voice says behind me.  
I feel a hand on my chin then forceing my head up. My blue eyes meet two black ones, I let out a growl and ram my head foreward hitting the cats head with mine. The cat falls back as I jump to my feet and leap around him. I land and let out a hiss before starting to run. I put all my energy into running when suddenly something wraps around my legs forceing me to fall again. I struggle and try to get free but feel presser suddenly on me flipping me on my back. I stare up at with gold fur and black spots going on his body. He stares at me then says "It seems we caught another cat!" There are laughter and someone says "Really? Let me guess its another guy?"  
"No guys its a female cat." spotted guy says with a soft smile at me. I snare and bare my fangs as I twist trying to get the ropes off me. "What happened to her face?" A white cat with black strips on him asks as he looks at me. "How am I suppose to know?" The guy snaps as bends down to me. "What happened to you?"  
"Like I would tell flea bags like you!"  
"Flea bags?" they all say together before starting to laugh. "This girl has some fire in her!" a pure black cat says as he laughs. I growl as the spotted cat picks me up and throws me over one of there Thunderian Mounts. I wiggle as I feel the hard saddle dig into my stomach as he starts to walk it foreward to where ever were going. 'Someone please help.' I pray as I look up at the sky a little bit of fear in me.

Author's note!

School is starting tomorrow for me so I wont be able to get so many chapters up per week.  
I might only be able to get 1 per week and maybe 2 per weekend.  
Also if you want to know what a Thunderian Mount is you should ethier watch episode 1 again or for the first time, or go here wiki/Thunderian_Mount 


	10. Chapter 10

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 10 Luna's p.o.v.

I look around me as the cats talk and laugh, trying to find markers so if i escape I can find my way back. I need a plan I tell myself and a stuiped one forms. "I'm about to hate myself and probally die buuut that doesn't matter right now." I mutter as I flick my claws out the dig them into the Mount's side. It buck and cries out in pains as it kicks out at all of the cats but me who is on its backing praying that I don't die and its that it will start to run the way we came. Of course I was wrong on both. It didn't run at all! Instead Spots as im calling the spotted cat just calmed it down! My right eye starts to twitch. 'There's always plan B' I think to myself.  
Then think 'Why couldn't you freaking run! You dumb Mount! I hate plan B.' I sigh then say "Sooo Spots where are you taking me anyways?" I ask gently and try to put on my sweeties face every and smile. He smile backs and says "Well were going to see our leader." 'Leader?' I think to myself as I flick my claws in and out before saying "You know your not like those other guys Spots." I say in a low voice so only he can hear. "Thanks i guess." he says with a shurg as he holds onto the Mount'd reigns.  
"So Spo-"  
"My name isn't Spots!" he snaps at me. "Meow." I say with a giggle "Well if Spots isnt your name then what is?" I say as I stretch my neck a little to get closer to him.  
"It.. I-I-Its Jag." he stumbles his face starting to go red. 'Ugh I hate this!' I think. "You have something on your face right there." I say with a purr as I go and kiss Jag's cheek. He stumbles on the ground and falls face first. I look at him with a look of curiosity as everyone stops and the pure black cat laughs and says "Jag you ok?" Jag nods as he gets up and says "Just tripped sorry."  
"It's fine Jag lets just get moving so that Leader doesn't kill us." The black cat then gets everyone moving again why I try to whoa Jag and watch as its slowly starts to work on him. 'I hate this so much!' I think as I smile at him and say "Jag will you please wake me when we get to where were going I would like to get some sleep."  
"Of course Angel." He says back useing the fake name I gave him. I close my eyes wondering if a knight in shineing armor was coming to rescure me, while a tear trickled down my face.

Lion's p.o.v.

I suddenly stop and say "Hey guys don't these look like Thunderian Mount foot prants?"  
Tyrga comes up and nods then points to another pair of foot prants and says "Hey aren't these Luna's?" My eyes narrow for a minute as I say "Yes these are Luna's.."  
I walk a little farther and see a place where Luna must have fallen and struggle against something. 'Oh no.' I think as I growl and say "Luna's in danger! We have to go help her!"  
"Lets go Lion-o." Cheetara says as everyone looks like there ready to run as fast as they can to help me find Luna. "Cheetara I want you to run ahead and see if you can find Luna.  
I then want you to run back and tell us where she is. whose shes with, and how many."  
Cheetara nods then turns and starts to run and leaves us behind in seconds. 'Were coming Luna.' I think as we all start to run towards her. 


	11. Chapter 11

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 11 Luna's p.o.v.

I wake up just as we stop infront of a huge castle. "oh god someone help." I whisper as we walk through the gates I twist and turn trying once again to get free not notceing Cheetara hiding in some bushes as we go past. She doesn't move through already knowing that she won't be able to save me alone. I felt two hands lift me up then a strong arm wrapping around my waist and carrying me inside. "Let me go you lizard heart!" I cry as i slam my fist into his back and see redish fur. I growl then start to kick and slam my fist into him. I'm suddenly slammed down onto the ground. I let all my air out as I hit the ground then try to get more in but soon feel his hand wrap around my neck blocking the air I need. I gasp trying to get free from him but soon feel my eyes starting to close as I start to die from lack of air. "Hey Pang stop!  
You know Leader wants all females alive!" Pang as they call him stops and says "Do that one more time and your dead girly Leader doesn't even get a chance to save you."  
'I'm in a mad house!' I think as I turn and gasp for air before glaring at Pang and getting a better look at him. His taller then Lion-o by a couple feet but just as muscley. His fur is all a light red, with a few shades of much darker red. His eyes are a dark dark red almost black and his smileing at me evily. "Lion-o help please."  
I whisper tears in my eyes as my breathing comes back to normal. Pang then goes and grabs my arm lifting me up and over his shoulder. I look around me and see two gaint wooden doors. Jag opens them and Pang walks in. The first thing I see a large cat sitting on a wooden throne. He has small black eyes with black fur. His wearing purple shorts and thats all. You can see scars running up and down his black chest as he stands up. Thats when I notice all the girl cats standing there in very short skirts and very small shirts.  
He pushes past some and walks towards me and Pang. "Leader this is Angel." Pang said as he puts me on the floor infront of Leader. "Her face is messed up! Why did you bring her to me!?"  
"Leader she is a fighter and can stand long things of pain... I've tested it myself, she doesn't ive up tell she's about dead! Thats why I brought her here to you sir." Pang says backing away slowly his head down. "LEAVE!" Leader roars. Pang falls over himself as he runs out of the room, the door shutting after him. Thats when I notice all the girls sitting down far away and one of them started to spray this amazing smelling stuff that smelt like meadows and meadows of flowers.  
I give a girly giggle as Leader cuts the ropes off me. "So Angel can you please help me with something?"  
"Of course!" I giggle as my body starts getting took over by the smells and my brain starts to go down for the time being.

Lion-o's p.o.v.

"ok guys we got to get into this castle and save Luna.. Any ideas?" i ask "How about we go through that hole Panthro's making and climb that window they left open?" Tygra says with a duh tone. I almost growl at him but instead say "lets go." We go through the hole quietly and start to climb the window. I go first when I get to the window I peek in the window and see girl cats lineing the walls. I look around for Luna and soon spot her laying curled up in a ball in a dark corner. She wipes tears off her face as a large black cat walks towards her. I go and queitly climb in and help everyone else in. We press against the wall as we make are way there slowly and carefully not making a sound. The female cats don't even notice us. I stop as I hear one say "Ohh she is soooo lucky she gets to be his queen! Why didn't he pick us sister!"  
"I don't know sister!" another cat says then I see to crying both are brown with very short and small clothes on.  
We keep going then stop again behind some curtains as we hear the large male say "Angel my dear get up we must do something about your face and clothes." Luna doesn't move for a second then suddenly leaps at him claws out going for his face. He grabs her arms and slams her down and says "Now now deary we wouldn't want you to break something now would we?" He twistes one of her arms backwards and she growls weakly. "Ahh so i'm finally breaking you hmm?"  
"No you can't break me." Luna gasps out as she bares her teeth. "And whys that?"  
"Because Lion-o and my other friends will save me from a sorry ass like y-!" the cat stops Luna by kissing her! Pushing her arms down to her sides. "Ahh!" he cries out as his head goes up blood on his lip. "Why you little!" he goes to hit her but I move fast and run into him throwing him to the side. "Don't touch her!" I snare standing infront of Luna.  
He looks at me shocked then says "You will pay for what you just did! Angel kill him!" I look behind me as Luna gets up and says "Who's Angel? As far as we all know my names Luna." I smile at Luna before saying "Were going now try to follow and you will be hurt." He gets a glint in his eyes before saying "Fine it doesn't matter I already did what I wanted to to your 'Luna'." I growl my eyes going into slits as I think about attacking him but then I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Luna there. Her blue eyes look into mine and she says "Lion-o can we just go we shouldn't be here any longer its not worth it, his just a lizard heart after all."  
I sigh then say "lets get out of here." We all leave out the window then through the fence. When were far enough Luna hugs all of us and says "thank you." But I notice that she hugs me a second longer then anyone else. 


	12. Chapter 12

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 12 Lion's p.o.v.

I watch Luna and say to Cheetara "It's been almost a week souldn't she have talked about what happened before we got there by now?"  
"Lion-o she will talk when shes ready." Cheetara answers as she stands beside me.  
"But what if she never talks." I say back. "Then she never does its her right if she wants to tell you Lion-o."  
"Bu-." "Lion-o its not your choice if she talks so stop right there before you can finish."  
I stop talking and nod. I sigh then go and walk over to Luna. "Hey Luna!" i say as I stop behind her. She turns faster then I expected and I felt claws touch my chest then retracted as Luna says "oh Lion-o! Sorry about that.."  
"its fine" i say with a smile before asking "So Luna do you want to go hunting? It will be fun." I watch as Luna thinks for a minute then nods and says "Sure we can even make a game out of it!" I smile then say come on as we head out towards a small group of trees we had past already. I stop when I can't hear anything but the trees,  
and such. "Luna is something wrong?" I can't help but ask her. Luna turns towards me and says "Is that why you brought me out here?"  
"Of course not!" I answer fastly maybe a little to fastly. Hurt forms in Luna's eyes as she says "I'll see you in two hours good luck hunting." She then turns and runs off through the woods. "Luna.." I whisper my head down as I say "Why must you be so protective of your past and about what happened? I want to help."

Luna's p.o.v

I hear Lion-o and look down as I hide behind a tree and think 'Maybe it is time to tell everyone the truth about me and my past.' I sigh 'I'll tell Lion-o first then if he doesn't blow or something i will tell the others.' I look back around the tree and see Lion-o walking my way. I breath in then jump out at him and say "Lion-o I need to talk to you.." Lion-o jumps when I jump out but then nods and says "What is it?"  
"Lion-o come sit with me please." Lion-o looks at me for a mintue when I say please then follows me towards a small shift in the trees where sunlight come down into the trees.  
Me and Lion-o sit a couple feet away from eachother an akward silence hitting us as I think about what to say first. "Lion-o i'm going to start at the being of everything and that means everything before you rescured me." I swallow then begin. "I grew up inside a gaint moutian called Snow Mountain. It was covered with snow every day year round.  
My people lived inside it barley every leaving the safety of the mountian. My parents were the king and queen of my people. So yes before you ask I was the princess. My people were called the White Lions, or the White Angels as they liked to call themselves because if you were lost in the moutntains we would be there to help." I look at Lio-o for a mintue to see his reaction to what I had said so far. His eyes went a little wide at the king, queen, and princess part. Then I went on. "My people were warrior's always ready for a fight, that never came. I was the second born of my parents my older brother they told me died mintues after birth. I-" I stop for a second then think 'I said I was tell everything so I must tell everything.'  
"I am to be the queen of the White Lions when." my voice drops to a low whisper as I say "When I marry..."  
"What do you mean by marry?" Lion-o asks. "Lion-o please keep your questions down for now im trying to tell you all about my past!" He shuts up as I continue. "I was told I must marry a prince from a different tribe, so that they threat of war would go away. I didn't want to marry him at all I don't love him so why would I marry him? But I was told that I must for my people so I agreed.  
I then saw him a week later he was from the Cheeta tribe. He was a bit taller then you Lion-o with gold, white and black spotted fur, and hair. He was muscler and mostly wear his armor. I soon found out he had many secerts that he kept to himself. It was a week from my wedding that I found out his secret side. He liked to date more then one girl at a time, I also found out that when he got angry he would hurt anyone he could. He attacked me one night when I was walking towards my room.  
He used his speed to come out of no where and attack me. I fought back easily and won, he told his parnets a army attacked the next day wanting my head. I left so that they would chase me and leave my people alone.  
I haven't been back since. After I left I want to a small tribe that I came apon years ago. They were called the Snow Leapord Tribe and you know what happened next." I finish off. Lion-o looks at me and says "So princess Luna is it?" I smile and say "Lion-o you better just call me Luna and not tell a single soul about that part of my past!" He laughs and says "I won't.. But don't you want to go see your parents?"  
"Lion-o I want to see my parents every day since I left but I found another family of which I fit in and have started to miss them a little less, but I still do." I look at Lion-o before saying "Back at the castle before you got there something did happen to me."  
"What happened?" Lion-o asks me. "They sprayed this really strong really good smelling stuff that made me do things that I can't take back and that I couldn't control what I did ethier." My eyes are on the ground as I hope Lion-o understands at what I was saying. "Wait do you mean that you and he_."  
"Shut UP!" i cry out maybe to fast as I hugged myself. "I couldn't control my body! I didn't want to! I really didn't!"  
"thats why you were crying." Lion-o whispers. I nod slightly then think 'Can't believe im about to ask this.'  
"Lion-o.. Can I have a hug?"  
"uhh, umm, ohh, yeah." He stumbles. Before he can even move to come hug me I jump at him my arms wrap around him as his wrap around me and he falls backwards into some grass. Me on top of him, my head is under his chin as we just lay there I close my eyes and think 'maybe I should have told him long ago...Oh Whiskers I forgot to tell him about the stone!... I'll tell him later.'

What we both didn't know was that Tygra had been standing five feet away and heard everything that I had said when he came to look for us, and that he was shocked at everything about my past and was shocked that me and Lion-o were just laying there hugging and doing nothing else. He slipped away back to camp invisibe. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 13 ~2 weeks later~

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I watch Luna as she talks to Cheetara up ahead on there Thunderian Mounts which Luna claims she "Borrowed." But she made her eyes go big and some how looked cutier then a million kittens combined. I just made her put money to the guy she "borrowed" them from. Luna and Cheetara start laughing before glancing back at me, Tygra, and Panthro before they start talking in low whispers. "What do you think there talking about?"  
I ask Tygra and Panthro. "Not sure Lion-o why don't you go ask?" Tygra says with annoyance in his voice, as Wilykat says "Can we go faster Tygra?" while clinging to Tygra. "Yeah Lion-o lets race!" Wilykit says her hands grabbing on to the back of my armor. I roll my eyes at Tygra as I remember how Luna had said that she could only get five Mounts and how all of us have been sharing with the kittens but the seem to make sure they annoy me and Tygra more then everyone. I kick my Mount's side with my heels and we go running up to Luna and Cheetara. They both shut up as I get my Mount to walk besides Luna. "Luna, Cheetara, what are you guys talking about?" I ask. Luna looks at Cheetara for a second then turns to me and stops her Mount. I stop mine to as does everyone else. I watch as Luna gets hers to walk around mine closely and says "If you must know Lion-o we were talking about all." she leans into close to my face.  
"You." Luna finishs as my faces starts to go red. Luna then turns her Mount and gets it to walk beside Cheetara's again. Me, Tygra, and Panthro look at eachother before Panthro says "Wait what were you saying about us!?"  
"Thats are secert!" Luna calls back with a smirk on her face.

Luna's p.o.v.

I smile as me and Cheetara talk about are past together and about Lion-o and Tygra.  
Cheetara tells me about how Tygra's face can go full red when his very mad or really embarrsed I laugh and glance back at him. I look foreward then feel my laugh suddenly catch in me as I see a huge mountian covered in snow. 'No we can't be here can we?'  
I think as Lion-o and the others stop besides me and look up at the mountian. "You ok Luna?" Lion-o asks me. "Of course!" I say back putting a brave face on as I think 'Why this mountian? Why not another mountian?' I make my Mount walk foreward and watch as we get closer and closer to the mountian. We get to the side of it a couple hours later and start the climb. I bring up my cloack up over my head to hide my face as we pass small holes and caves. Already knowing that were being watched, and notice that no one else knows it. I don't tell them as we hurry along. Wilykit and Wilykat switch who they ride with and Wilykit comes to sit with me on mine Mount. We fall into the back of our little group and we talk in whispers. Thats when I see the glint of something shinging. Wilykit does to and yells "Lion-o! There something shinging in the sn-!" I slap my hand over her mouth but its to late I can hear the rumbling of a avalanche! "Follow me!" I scream as I push mine up ahead of everyone elses. They follow as I turn my left then go right and run towards a place that looks like a cliff. "Luna were running out of mountian!" Panthro yells to me. "Trust me!" I yell back as me, Wilykit,  
and my mount leap at the end of the cliff. We land a few feet away outside a cave, the others follow and stare at me when were all in the cave. Before anyone can ask me how I know this was here were surronded by cats dressed in white armor, all holding white painted guns. "Hands up!  
Weapons on the ground!" A cat says with a white cat says with a black spot on his left cheek and a scar on the right. "No." I say fast before Lion-o can say anything. "What? Your surronded it would be wise to drop those weapons now!"  
"And it would be wise not to yell at me!" I snap as I bring my hood on my cloack down. "Now bow to Luna Princess and future queen of this tribe Coal." Coal's face goes into shock as all the other cats drop to the ground there heads touching it. "Jezz Luna know how to make a entrance are what?" Coal says his arms crossed. "You know thats what I do best Coal." I say back before jumping to the ground and hugging him tightly. I look at the Thundercats and see everyone but Lion-o and Tyrga surprised. Coal smiles then says "Your parents are going to burst with joy now."  
"Yeeaahh about that you see I can't stay and will be going right now."  
"No you don't Luna you have to stay!"  
"Why?" I ask back. "Can I tell you in private? This is only for our tribe to know." I glance at the Thundercats before nodding and saying "You" and point to one of the white cats "take my friends to the palace and make sure they get food, and a place to rest."  
"Of course Princess." He answers and bows low to me. I smile at my friends and say "i need to do something you all will be taken care of I will see you later." I turn to go but feel a hand on my shoulder and something going past me and Coal growling "Don't touch her." I turn to see Lion-o his neck inches from the sword that Coal's holding. I move fast. I grab the sword hilt with my hand and twist with my whole body throwing Coal's grib out and throwing him to the ground. His own sword is inches from his neck now. "You never do that to them Coal I don't want to have to give you another scar for trying to protect me. Besides there my friends, there like a second family and you never hurt my family." I growl before thursting the sword into the ground and helping Coal up. "Is it just me or did you get better at throwing me to the ground?"  
"I got better Coal." I answer as I walk down a small hallway not glancing back at my friends while Coal follows. 


	14. Chapter 14

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 14

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I watch Luna walk off with Coal and feel anger flying through me. I want to follow her and make sure shes not alone with Coal but can't because one of those white cats tells me to either get on my Mount our walk foreward. I climb back on and watch them all. I look over at Tygra as he says "Lion-o should we go with them?" "Yes" I answer "I trust Luna and if she trusts these cats then we will but I will talk to Luna later about all of this." I then get my Mount to follow the cats as we walk through the cave deep into the mountian. We get lead towards a cave wall and i think 'dead end?' before I watch one of the cats pull on a small string in the earth and hear a bell ring behind the wall. The wall starts to open to show a large city with white cats running around. The cite is pure white, with other colors here our there. I look around at the large city and see pure white Mounts no blue ones like ours. All the cats are wearing white with no other colors. We pass a little girl holding a little white stuffed bird. The little girl looks up at us with big green eyes. I look back at her and see that shes pure white with a grayish tint on her chin and with a small grayish strip on her left cheek, shes wearing a pure white dress, with a white necklace. I lift my hand in a wave and she turns around screaming for her mother. "What did I do?" I ask Panthro. "I think we scare cats here because of how we dress and look." Panthro answers back in a whisper. A large crowd appears and follows us as the white cats in armor lead us to the palace.

Luna's p.o.v.

Me and Coal use the secert passage we had found years ago and get into the royal garden were I was born under the moon as the Luna flowers bloomed. I go and sit on a white bench on a white tree. "Coal its great to see you."  
"Luna you must leave tonight!" Coal said as he sat besides me. "Why must I?" I ask Coal.  
"Because if you don't you will be married by weeks end." He answers. I freeze then say "marry to who?"  
"You know who." He answers darkly. I gasp and say "But but I can't I wont! I will not marry that man from the Cheeta tribe!"  
"Its out of ours hands so you must leave now."  
"I can't Coal I must be here for my friends there like my second family." Coal sighs and says "I hate it when you act like this."  
"yeah I know Coal but as my best friend you must have my back." Coal rolls his eyes and says "Like always."  
I smile then say "Come on lets go see my mom and dad." Coal nods then gets up and walks with me towards the palace passing people. They bow but stare at my face at the burned part that my fur was slowly starting to grow back around but would never fully be there. I look foreward welcomring there stares and stareing back at some of the guards that we go past.

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I glance out the window of the room they stuck us in saying "That they would come get us at dinner in a half hour. I look away then look back fast and see Luna walking towards the palace that Coal guy with his arm around her shoulders. Luna's laughing at something he said as they stop a few feet away. Two pure white cats come out.  
The smaller one the queen I would guess is wearing a light purple dress with a silver crown on her head. The other white cat who is a couple feet taller then the queen the king is wearing a dark purple suit, with a golden crown. He turns his face and I see a long jagged scar going across his face. I don't hear what they say but Luna goes and hugs them both. Luna walks in after them and a couple mintues later theres a knock at the door then Luna sticks her head in and says "Who's hungery? For something other then fruit?"  
"ME!" Both Wilykit and Wilykat yell at the run to the door. Luna smiles then says "Come on everyone lets eat!" We follow her down a white staircase to a white dinning room with a red carpet. Theres a huge table in the middle of the room with a light purple cloth on it and plates at every seat. Luna shows us where to sit at before sitting a seat away from me. I think about moving but then Coal walks in. I watch him as he goes and sits down besides me and Luna. 'Really?' I think to myself as I watch him lean over and whisper something into Luna's ear. She laughs and pushes him away before smileing at me then looks towards a double set of white doors as the King and Queen walk in. Luna gets up and says "Mom, dad this is Lion-o." She taps my chair with her hands before moving and saying "Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Wilykit, and Wilykat, oh and Snarf." Luna picks Snarf up before placing him in a chair by Wilykat. "It is nice to meet you all." the queen says as she sits down next to her husband. Luna sits back down by Coal and watches as servents dressed in white come out bringing food. "Luna someone special is coming tomorrow."  
the king says to Luna. Luna freezes her food inches from her mouth she drops the food back onto her plate and says "Who?"  
"Luna you know who don't play dumb." Luna rolls her eyes and says "He is not special father he is insane! And I will not marry him!"  
"You must!" Her father snaps. Luna laughs and says "yeaahh no not happening."  
"Yes it will happen because you will marry him."  
"No I wont dad because were leaving after dinner."  
"No your not." Luna's eyes narrow before she leaps up her chair falling back her claws digging into the table. "Are you going to force me to stay? Because I have ways to get out."  
"Oh we know we can't stop you but we also know you will stay if your friends are in danger." I hear this and move to get up but feel a sword to my throat. "Let him go!" Luna snares as she sees me with a sword to my throat. He father yawns then says "Guards take them to there cells, and make sure they have food, water, beds, oh and make sure they are there for the wedding." They force us to stand up and walk us out of the room Luna watching after us angry in her eyes and face. 


	15. Chapter 15

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 15

Luna's p.o.v.

"Mother you must make father let my friends go! Your the only one who can!" I say to my mother as I follow her through the halls. "Luna i can't ok the only way there be let free is after your married." she says to me as she stops infront of her private room door. "I thought you would understand better then father about how I love all of them like family but I was wrong. Your not the mother I knew and loved." I turn in once fast motion and leave racing down the hallway and hear my mother calling affter me sobs in her voice. I stop in front of the prisoner door were they all were being kept. "Let me pass." i say to them. "Im sorry Luna but you can't go past."  
"Why not?" I say calmly. "Your fathers orders. My eye twitches as I yell "I am so tired of your father this your father that!" Coal comes out from behind me and picks me up over his shoulder. "Put me down Coal I want to rip that door off its hunges!"  
I scream in anger while he says "Luna calm down your temper is not helping anyone."

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I hear Luna and turn my head to hear her screaming something about how she'll be back.  
I can't help but smile as I sit down against the brick wall and wonder how the others are."I hope there ok." I sigh then look up and see a escape route. I go to the far wall then sprint at the oppistoe wall. I leap on to it then jump backwards and barley manage to catch the sides of a air duct. I crawl in and think 'Panthro could never fit into this.' I go cralwing on my hands and knees through it then stop as I hear Luna's voice below me. I crawl towards a small hole and look through it to see Luna standing there having a stare down with her father. "No they will not be freed tell you are married!"  
he father snaps. "But father you can't do that!"  
"Yes I can I am the king! And you are the princess! And you will follow my orders and marry Prince Spot!" Luna looks pissed as she growls "Fine but if you even dare one hair on there heads I will attack you and I wont stop tell your dead!" I watch as she turns and runs off.  
I crawl through the vent air duct after her and soon find her in her. Room I lift the duct's and before I can drop lightly I fall face first onto Luna's bed. Luna jumps and grips her dagger then sees me and cries "Lion-o!" and jumps at me tackleing me down onto her bed, were she trys to hug me to death. 


	16. Chapter 16

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 16

Luna's p.o.v.

I tackle Lion-o down onto my bed as I see him. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back.  
'Lion-o's here!... Wait a minute if Lion-o is here who is in his cell?'  
"Lion-o you need to get back to your cell now!" i say as I sit up and look at him.  
"Why? Aren't you happy i'm free?"  
"Of course! But if the gaurds find you out of your cell there... Beat you tell your almost dead or dead." I whisper the last part. "Luna its ok i will be fine but what about this marrige thing?" I sigh and begin to tell LIon-o about my wedding in about three days. "So what should we do?" I ask him as we stretch out on my king sized bed.  
"Hmm well we need a way to get the others free." Lion-o says thinking. "Well your all coming to my wedding, and I can get Wilykit and Wilykat to be the ring cat and flower cat. Oh and Cheetara can be the brides maid." I say sitting up then tap my chin.  
"Well thats solved but how are we going to get our weapons back?"  
"I have an idea but I don't know if it will work so I wont tell you it just yet."  
Lion-o smiles before I sigh and say "You need to go back to your cell, while I start our small hope plan." he nods and I help him into the duct above my bed. "Good luck Luna." Lion-o whispers forming his own plan in his mind. I watch him leave then go to do my part and get there weapons back, of course that meant I need to go and try on my wedding dress to see how much room I needed.

~~3 days later~~

I gulp as I look at myself in a full body mirror. Wilykit stands on my right her big flower basket in her hands and the small secert in it to. I put more petals in it to help hide Tygra's gun, and Panthro's nunchokes. I look over at Wilykat him with his medium sized white pillow with two gold rings on it, with keys inside the pillow.  
They both look at me and Wilykit asks "Luna does this mean you and Lion-o can't be together now?" My face goes a little red before I bend down and say "Don't worry about that ok? And no matter what make sure you get these to Tygra, and Panthro ok? Don't worry about me and Lion-o everything will work its way out somehow." I can feel the lies going through me as I think 'I really doubt this will work out.' Wilykit looks at me knowing that im lieing. I shurg and say "yeah soo get moving you to your first." I push them gently with my hands and watch as they start to go. My father comes up to me and puts his arm out for me.  
I take it as I have to. We walk down side by side over the white petals. He lets me go half way and I walk down the veil over my face. I turn a little and meet Lion-o's eyes. I look away first not wanting to think about what i'm missing out from this day on.

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I watch as Luna comes down the aile, I sit there and think 'wow' as I watch her. Luna is wearing a pure white dress, with a purple cloth going around her waist, and at the top part you can see strikes of gold going through it. The dress hugs against Luna showing her body off at the top and waist. But lower at her legs the dress gets longer and wider. Luna turns to me as she passes and are eyes meet. I can see the sadness in her eyes under that thin white veil. She turns away not wanting to meet my eyes. She goes and stands next to a tall male cat, with gold fur and hair with black spots mixed in. He is wearing a gold and black tuix and smileing at Luna as she walks up. I feel a growl in my throat while theres a ache in my heart. My eyes are on Luna as the priest guy a fat old white cat begins to talk. Luna gives her white flowers some of which looked like she crushed to Cheetara. Cheetara looks into the flowers then gives a slight smile before looking back at Luna no emtion showing.

Luna's p.o.v.

I zone out as the old cat goes on about love and all. 'What am I going to do?' I think as I look over at Coal wishing he wasn't gay. I zone back in as the priest says "Does anyone object to why these to shouldn't be together please say now or forever hold your peace."  
No one moves. 'Someone please!; I scream inside my head. No one says anything. I glance at Lion-o and see his eyes on the floor not looking at me. The priest goes on. "Prince Spot of the Cheetah tribe do you take Princess Luna as your wife. To love and to hold through any hardships?"  
'Don't say it please!' I want to say outloud but beg inside my head instead. "I do." Spot says strongly and proudly. "And do you Princess Luna take Prince Spot as you husband? TO be with through hardships, to love him no matter what?" I gulp and glance around my eyes meet Coal's and I see that he wants to say it but can't because of he doesn't love me. My eyes go around the room everyone is watching me. I open my mouth and say "I d-"  
"STOP!" the roar goes through the room like the wind. I turn to see who said it.

Lion-o's p.o.v

I hear him say i do and watch Luna as she looks around at everyone watching her. Her eyes meet Coal's and the same hopelessness is on his face. Her eyes drift to mine then look away fastly but not fast enough. I see something and I know that I must do something. I glance down as the chain around my ankle comes off thanks to Wilykat. I nod my thanks before leaping to my feet and roaring "STOP!" Luna looks at me and I see the sadness turn from hopeless to hope then fear an a instint.

Luna's p.o.v.

'Lion-o! He said it!..Oh no.. Lion-o sit down betend you didn't say it!' I want to scream as I watch two gaurds come up swords in hand. "no." I whisper as they grab his arms one growking "You never stop a royal wedding!"  
"No stop!" I scream trying to run at them but Spot grabs me around the waist stopping me. "Let Lion-o go!" Panthro yells as he grabs his weapon and leaps at one of the guards, Tygra goes after the other. "Spot let me go! I have to help them!" I try get out of Spot's grip as Cheetara joins in the fight. "I will if you say I do." Spot hisses into my ear. while saying louder for everyone to hear "Guards come quickly! The outsiders are ruining my dear Luna's wedding!" I watch as more guards come then think and scream "I DON'T I don't want to marry Spot no I wont marry Spot!" I bring my foot down onto Spot;s making him let me go as he jumps on pain. No one moves after they hear what I just said. Then who do you want to marry?" I look at around scared then say "The one I love."

Lion-o's p.o.v.

Everyone watches Luna just as I do with my fist raised to punch a guard. 'Who does she love?" I think as my heart quickness. Thats when I see Spot with a dagger. Everything seems to go slowly like you can see every second passing as Spot leaps at Luna and I yell "Luna watch out!" I turn and start to run towards her but im to late. I see her turn to look behind her then her scream as the dagger goes into Luna. I hear a clink like its hitting metal instead of her heart but I don't think about it as run too her. Luna falls backwards when Spot shoves her off the dagger. I barley manage to catch her before she hits the ground. The guards go at Spot but he smiles then dashes out go faster then Cheetara and Luna both. I look down at Luna's face and she looks back at me as tears roll down my face. "Why's you cryin?" Luna croaks out pain in her voice. "Because your dieing."  
I manage. Luna does a soft laugh and says "Didn't you hear? We cats got nine lives.." Luna's eyes close just as im pushed out of the way and doctors swam Luna pushing on her chest to get her back. They go and rip the top of her dress to see the wound better. Thats when I notice something. The sword of Omen and the golden glove its in sewwed in her dress above where her heart is. I pick them up and put it on a doctor moves me back to so that they can get at her better. "Please live." I whisper as I leave the room and go stand besides Tygra and Cheetara, my heart acheing as I watch them rush Luna out the doors to another room. "My queen im sorry but I think your daughter is dead."  
I hear someone say and turn to see Luna's mother crying in a chair. 


	17. Chapter 17

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 17

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I pace around a white hall way drapped with red cloth on the windows. I stop and look at the big white doors in front of me. A think red cloth covers them both. "Don't die"  
I whisper as I touch the cloth before pacing again. I finally go and sit down into a comfy white chair and close my eyes praying for Luna not to die. I soon drift off to sleep. I olt awake to see a male white lion in front of me a white mask with no mouth just two eye holes in it looking at me. I swallow and look back at him a question in my stare. He doesn't say anything but just opens one of the doors the cloth gone. I walk in thinking 'Why is he wearing that mask?' My eyes look around and I see another door with purple cloth drapped over it and in the center of the cloth a white moon.  
I move the cloth and open the door. My eye notice nothing else but the white cat laying in a white bed. I look at the cat before walking up to her. I stop when I get by her head and say "Oh Luna I feel like this is my fault. Maybe I should've kept quite and let you marry Spot." bitterness comes into my voice as I say spot. "If I had just shut up you wouldn't be here right now. I should have just looked at the floor and said nothing."  
"Your an idiot if you think this wouldn't have happened." A voice says behind me. I jump and turn to see Coal in the doorway leaning against the side. "What are you talking about?" I ask my eyes narrowed. "Spot would've just killed her still but in a more slow and painful way. Besides Luna never loved Spot didn't you hear her before she got stabbed? She wants to marry the one she loves and it doesn't take a idiot to understand who she loves." Coal says to me before turning and starting to leave.  
"Wait tell me who she loves!" I cry and go after him. "Use your brain and heart Lion-o and you will find the answer." I glare at him as he winks at me smirks then leaves. I watch him go then sit in a white chair near her bed and lean back into it.  
I take in the room this time and see its white like everything, with no windows, a couple more white chairs, a white dresser with a purple vase and white and red roses.  
Theirs a card in the roses and I read it. It says "Get well soon Luna!" signed Coal.  
I place the card back half wanting to erase his name and put mine but i know that would be wrong. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes thinking 'Not leaveing this chair tell she wakes up or im forced t leave.' I soon feel sleep clain me and let it.

Luna's p.o.v.

"No.. No I don't wanna!" I cry and look up at my father. "Oh my little flower you must through." he says as he bends down and messy's up my short white hair. "But daddy! I don't wanna go see that leapord kid anymore he pushed me into Coal again! And Coal smells weird!" I say a whine in my voice. My father chuckles and says "Oh my sweet flower you must never say that. It is not nice besides Coal is going through a lot of things. So why don't you be his friend?" I don't answer as I look down at my tiny feet and say "OK daddy! I'll tery to be his friend! And that leapord kids friend to!"  
"Thats my little princess." He then opens a door to a play room where a white kitten sits in a corner by himself a small black spot on his cheek. I breath then run at him and tackle him. As we fall everything suddenly changes and instead of Coal begining the one im tackleing its Lion-o. We both fall onto my bed and I jolt awake. I gasp and think 'Coal was so cute as a kid.' I look around and say "Where am i?" Thats when notice Lion-o asleep in a chair close to my bed. I move the white blanket that had been layed over me and find myself without a shirt on but have bandages covering my whole chest the upper and lower part. "What the?" I say to myself as I move my legs to the side of the bed. I push myself off the bed and feel my legs start to wobble 'Oh crap.' Runs through my mind as I fall foreward my forehead hitting Lion-o's and my lips hitting his. I feel Lion-o jolt awake his eyes go just as wide as mine. I pull back my face going all red and I start to aplogize, but Lion-o just laughs and says "Its fine Luna." I smile then before I can even stop myself I go and sit myself on Lion-o's lap. I lay my head against his chest and feel him tense up. "Your not a very good pillow if you don't relax" I say with smile as I think 'I wish I could tell him that I love him.'

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I look down at Luan's sleeping form curled up against me. I lay my head atop of her's and think 'I wonder who she loves, and what does Coal mean about how im an idiot!?' I want to ask Luna but don't as i say "She needs to sleep, but I want to ask so bad!" I whisper, before going to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18 part 1

A Thundercat Fanfic

Aurthor's note!

Ok guys im really REALLY sorry for not posting this sooner but i've been really REALLY busy thanks to school and i've been a little stuck to, so im going to post this then start on part 2, I will try to have part 2 done at least by the end of this week, but I am not making any promises! Ok now that im done holding you from reading read on and ENJOY!:)

Chapter 18 Part 1

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I wake up to someone yelling and a head smashing into my chin making me throw my head backwards and the chair I was asleep in tipping back. When the chair hits the floor I finally notice the weight on my chest, and feel two pairs of claws going into my skin. "Ow!" I cry as my head hits the floor and the claws go deeper. "Father!" I hear Luna shout as she starts to carefully get her claws out of my arm. "What do you think you are doing!?" I hear Luna's father shout as he grabs her by the arm and lifts her up off me taking out a set of claws rather fast and painfully. 'Does no one care that I just had ten claws in one arm!?' I think to myself as I roll off the chair then sit up and rub my head. "Father let me go!" Luna snaps as she yanks her arm from her father's grip and rubs it glareing. "What do you think you were doing!?" He yells loudly at Luna. "Well dad if youmust know I was sleeping!" Luna says back to him walks over to me and tries to help me up more or less. Luna's father doesn't say anything for a moment then I see his eyes get big at how Luna looks at my arm where her claws had been with concern. "Luna! Did you not marry Spot because you love this this.. This lizard like cat!" I open my mouth to repley but Luna intrupets me snarling "Lion-o is not lizard like! And at least he isn't a jerk like my father!" I clump my hand over Luna's mouth as she starts to scream and shout words that were lost between herb mouth ad my hand.  
Luna's father looks very VERY anger and I can't really blam him that much. Luna finally stops yelling and screaming into my hand and looks up at me her eyes wide. I hear the door being open and look to see Cheetara, Tyrga, Panthro, Wilykit, Wilykat, and the queen.  
"What is going on!?" The queen screams as me, Luna, and Luna's dad all freeze. "Mff Mhh mfh!"  
Luna's says then notices my hand still over her mouth. She taps it and I move my hand. "Dad started to yell at me because I was sleeping!" Luna says and points to her father like a little kid. "Kan! How dare you yell at my baby!" Luna's mother goes off on her father and you can see his trying to make himself smaller somehow. Luna grabs my hand and starts to very carefully make her way towards the door and hall. Luna pushes Tygra and the others out the door with one hand but stops short of getting out as she hears her mother say "And where do you think your going Luna?"  
"Umm any place but here of course." she answer with a grin before saying to me "Run! Unless you want to get yelled at by my mother!" she then takes off down the hall her feet barley making a sound as she goes faster. I stop a moment before running after her and wonder why were running from her mom. We all finaly stop after it seems we've been running for miles. Luna leans against a wall and says "Ok I don't think my mom will look here for us."  
"Why (gasps for air) are.. we running from your mom!?" Tygra asks as he breaths in deeply trying and failing to catch his breath. "My mother would have your heads choped off in seconds right now."  
Luna answers and advoids my eyes when I try to catch hers. "why does sh-"  
"Tygra shut UP!" Luna screams before saying calmer "We need to leave now ok? I'll answers questions later." 


	19. Chapter 18 part 2

A Thundercats Fanfic!

Chapter 18 Part 2!

Luna's p.o.v.

I lead the way down a dark hallway, and force everyone to walk against the wall.  
My feet slide slowly along the floor testing it for traps. I jump back suddenly straight into Panthro as two huge logs fly out from the walls and crash into eachother. My heart pounds in my ears as I nod my thanks to Panthro and think 'That was to close for comfort!'  
I jump up onto of it and see blackness below me. 'Why does it have to be so dark!?' before swallowing and jumping. Nothing happens. I land on the floor. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding tell now. "You guys coming?' I hiss softly then hear claws on the logs and move so that they can jump down one by one. I nod then start to lead the way again.  
This time Lion-o is behind me and I can just feel him wanting to ask me something about all the traps we have gone though, and how i've almost died twice already. I want to snap at him to stop looking at me, but before I can open my mouth to snap at him my foot slides and hits something. "Oww-!" Is all I get out as the floor below my feet falls out to show silver spikes.  
"Luna!" I hear Lion-o yell and fell his hand on my shirts neck. I look down at the spikes, my mouth going dry as I notice something white at the bottom and little flecks of red on the walls.  
"Lio...Lion...Lion-o... Help." I whisper as i turn my head and notice that the white thing are bones. Cat bones. I scream. I can't help it, it just comes out as I start to think 'That could've been me. I feel myself getting pulled up and a hand covering my mouth as I scream. Then stop and look up into Lion-o's eyes. "Shh its ok Luna. Your ok none of would let you die." I don't answer but listen to his voice then turn to look at Tygra as he says "Lion-o... Those are cat bones down there.."  
Lion-o doesn't answer him but instead hugs me, while Panthro thinks for a second then says "Thats why you wanted to go first Luna! You know that there was traps in this hallway! Are you trying to kill us all!?" The fire of angry that would have come into my eyes don't instead I look at the ground and say so quietly that if anyone dropped a pin you wouldn't hear me. "I'm sorry Panthro... But I thought that we could make it easyly much easier then last time at least."  
"Last time?" everyone says together besides me. "My last assignment before I left here and all was that me and a group of warriors had to go down this hallway and not die.."  
"Why?" I hear Wileykit's voice in the darkness near me. "Because it shows your worthy to be part of this tribe, and if you don't make it... Well one you won't get a chance to be ashamed, because your be dead.  
Just like Jake, Crash, and Heart." I breath in then get up and say "Come we have to get moving." I lead the way again this time paying much more attention to everything besides Lion-o and the gang. I stop everyone seconds before swords come flying from the walls blood striking one half of them. I brush some tears away as I think of how Hear had pushed me out of the way of those swords killing herself. Saving me instead of herself.  
When all the swords stick out of the walls I let everyone go forward again. After a couple minutes of walking, I stop again when two huge black creatures leap from hidden doors there jaws and claws out. They go straight past us not even glanceing at us as they go through the door again. "Crash..." I sake my head then start to run towards a door. My shoulder crashes into the door forecing the old thing opened. A blast of light and clod air hits me and everyone else. I look at towards a small thing of trees and a large lake. "Well guys" I say with a small smile apon my lips. They all blink and look out of it there eyes slowly ajusting.

Aurthor's note!  
Ok guys I know its been what like 2 weeks since updated? Well I have a lot of reason why I couldn't be on. My man one is because of HOMEWORK! My teachers just keep piling it on to us students!:( So yeah thats my main reason, the other reason isn't because it was my birthday last week *cough cough* Well anyways I will try to start/finish next chapter by tomorrow! 


	20. Chapter 19

A Thundercats Fanfic!

Chapter 19

Lion's p.o.v.

It's been a week since we got out of the mountian where Luna grew up or as she loves to call her old home and family 'The place of Hell and behind.' I open my eyes and think 'Come on sleep let me in.' as I close them again. No good. There open seconds later. I sigh then look around our camp. Its in a small cave with a dieing fire. I look and see my brother Tygra and Cheetara were sleeping side by side back to back. Panthro was sleeping against the walls his back touching it. Wilykit and Wilekat were snoring besides Snarf by the back of the cave. 'Where's Luna!?' goes through my head as I jolt up and start to move tell my hand brushes against something. I look to my right and see whiteness laying about a foot from me. "How did she..?" I start to get confused on how Luna got from sleeping on the other side of te cave to sleeping next to me. I lay back my head in my arms and I stare at the ceiling, I finally feel my eyelids close as a warm body presses against my side, then im gone in to dream land as everyone calls it.

"Lion-o. Lion-ooooo! LION-O!" A voice yells at me and I turn to see a flash of white and a giggle.  
I blink confused then hear a "You coming slow poke?" and another flash of white running down a path.  
"Wait!" I yell and start to run after the flash of white. "Luna is that you?" I say as I run faster but still only make out flashes of white here our there. "Mayyyybbeee!" the voice says a laugh coming after it. "Stop!"  
"No!"  
"Stop now! I can't keep up!" I say as I lean over to breath and for the first time notice im in a hallway.  
"You better move Lion-o the logs are coming." The voice says and I look up to see Luna about ten feet away.  
"Logs?" I ask as i look to the side and see a log flying at me. I jump forward and hear the logs hitting against eachother. Luna stands in front of me smiling and says "Nice job Lion-o." before winking and saying "Now can you catch?" I look up at her face her eyes meeting mine. "What do you mean by 'catch'?" I say as I get to my feet. She doesn't answer but just steps back and is gone. "Luna!" I yell and dive forward but instead of going after her I jolt awake. Luna is still besides me but I can't stop myself from grabbing her and bringing her aginst me. I feel her wake up fast and feel her head twist and turn as she tries to look up at me. "Luna are you ok?" I hear her whisper and relize that its still dark out. I don't answer but just hold her tighter. "Lion-o unless you want to crush me to death I would suggest you let me go!" she snaps at me as she tries to squirm free. I loosen my grip, but don't let her go. I feel her go and twist her body she can look at me. "Lion-o whats wrong?" she whispers her voice close to my ear.  
I don't answer but say "Your alive right?" Luna gives me a 'your freakin lopy' look before rolling her eyes and says "Nooo im a ghost." before seeing my face and punching my arm gently. "Um duh i'm alive Lion-o, we cats got nine lives remember? I still have a good 5ish left or around there." I smile then chuckle and say "Good night Luna."  
"Sooo... I can sleep now right?" I nod then suddenly my back hits the ground. "Then lay your ass down." she hisses, before taking my arm and useing it as a pillow.

Luna's p.o.v.

I wake to Lion-o moving again. "I'm alive!" I mumber and try to force him back down so he can be my pillow again, but he just laughs and says "Its morning Luna."  
"No! Your lying I NEED more sleep." I try to act like im throwing a blanket over my head but its hard to do without a blanket.  
"Who wants food?" I hear Panthro's voice ring through the cave. I'm up and on my feet in seconds, while Wilykit and Wilykat jump up at the same time but then trip over Snarf as he rolls in his sleep. We all laugh then I look around and notice Lion-o's gone.  
"Hey Panthor weres Lion-o?"  
"He went to see if theres a town near by, and Tygra and Cheetara went to look for food."  
"Wait go back Lion-o went alone to go find a town and he didn't take me!?"  
"He tried t-." Is all I hear as i'm gone racing out of the cave and go racing down a path that said Hill town dead ahead. I stop besides the sign and turn it upside down so that the areas pointing to the ground. I let out a laugh and say "Hill town dead down."  
Before going and running off towards where the sign use to point. I slow down as I get to a huge town besides a hill. "Hill town in front of your nose." I say with a amused smile before shaking myself. 'Now if I was Lion-o where would I be?' I think to myself as I go past shop after shop. I stop in front of a stand with strange metal disks. "Hey mister." I say to a large dog in front of me.  
"What do you want?" he growls at me. "Have you seen a cat with red spikey hair? And blue eyes?"  
"You mean him?" the dog says and points a cat with red spikey hair going around the corner. "Yes! Thanks!" I hurry to the corner and turn thinking 'Where is he?' before notceing him go into a alley. "Ah Ha!" I cry and start to make my way there. I finally make it to the alley and think 'Yes! Finally!' I notice its a dead end fast and also notice that spiky hair has a black cape on so that I can't see his face but I sure can notice the girl cat pressing against him. My whole body goes rigged and I feel my claws slideing out, before going back in. I turn and think 'fine if that jerk want that girl then he can have her!' My feet hit the ground hard as I go speeding through the streets making myself go faster. While not knowing that the Lion-o I saw was a trick from Mumm-Ra, and that real Lion-o was walking back to the cave.

Aurthor's note!:

Just got two! Count it TWO! Done in Two days! This is turning into a awesome weekend so far! Now to begin the next chapter!:) 


	21. Chapter 20

A Thundercats Fanfic

Chapter 20

Luna's p.o.v.

I lay with my back to everyone while they all laugh qnd enjoy the night air i feel empty. My heart is hollow and is filled with a old longing that i though i had gotten over a long time ago. The longing for my mountian home even if its like hell. I hear the talking stop and turn my head to see everyone laying down going to sleep. The kits with each other, Tygra with Cheetara, Panthro with Snarf, and Lion-o with.. 'Wait wheres Lion-o?' Flicks into my mind and i sit up to look around. "I knew you weren't asleep!" A voice in my ear says. I jump and spin around to see myself face to face with Lion-o. 'Whiskers.' I think as i look into his amazing eyes. "Luna have you been avoiding?"  
"No" I say back to him my voice calm and steady. "Don't lie."  
"Im not lieing!" I hiss but my eyes flicker to the side for a half second, a half second that shows im lieing to him. "Did I do something?" Lion-O aks me as we stare at eachother.  
I look into his eyes to see that it looks like he truley doesn't know. I almost say its nothing forget about it. Almost. "Oh don't play the 'I don't know game' with me!" I hiss then get up and walk away from him to sleep. I feel his eyes watching me as I lay my back to him, then slowly the feeling dissapears. Hours later I open my eyes again and see that i've rolled in my sleep.  
Im close to the embers of a dieing fire and can see shapes moving im about to say "Why are we up this early." When I see every still asleep. A shape stands over Lion-O something in its hand. "Li-!" I start to scream but get cut off as a hand clumps over my mouth and something is put below my nose.  
I try not to breath but kind of have to and breath in this sweet yet soury smell, that calms me down and forces me into a deep sleep.

The shapes p.o.v

"Good job boys." A musclaur black shape says before it steps out of the shadows. In the faint moonlight and the faint glow of the almost dead fire you can see a cat like creature with short smooth black fur/skin,  
two bright almost glowing green eyes, and three gills on both side of his throat. "Lets get going Tigersharks."  
No one speaks as they pick the cats up with little help, except two Tigersharks had to lift Panthro.

Lion-O's p.o.v.

I wake up in a half wake and think everything is a dream as I see a black cat like creature carrying me and the others. I turn my head a bit and see Tygra thrown over a shoulder out cold. I turn my head the other way and see everyone else is also being carried like that. 


	22. Chapter 21

A Thundercats Fanfic

Chapter 21

Luna's p.o.v.

I wake to the sound of water hitting rocks and the smell of salt. My mind slowly adds togther water + salt = the ocean. My mind becomes fully awake now as I give small notice on how im this close to the ocean, but instead dig my claws in a soft smooth shoulder? Before using it to throw myself onto the ground.I grab the first thing I see which is a large black rock. As I hold onto it I start to notice that all my friends are still knocked out and that the shapes I saw yesturday are actually Tigersharks. I let out a growl and say "Put my friends down NOW!" The Tigersharks say nothing and barley notice me as they bring out these smooth round clear balls from behind a rock. One goes and presses one on Wileykit's head before tossing her into the water and jumping in after her. "No!" I scream and go to jump but stop as a wave comes up and barley misses me by inches. All I can do is watch as they do the same thing to everyelse, and almost laugh as three have to lift Panthro up. There all gone soon, except for one Tigershark that is holding a clear ball, his hand out to me. I watch him and look him over. He is pretty tall with smooth and short black fur/skin. He has two bright green eyes that look like they could glow in the dark or under water. "Why did you take them?" I say my head going to the side. He doesn't answer right away but then breathes in and say in a deep almost rough voice "If you want to know you must come." I watch him not trusting him at all. "Trust kitty your not going to get hurt, I won't let that happen to a pretty kitty like you." I blink and think 'Kitty? KITTY!? Are you seiours!? He called me KITTY! How DARE he!' before going to him and saying "Fine i'll come but just for my friends." He frins slightly before going and pressing the ball on my head. It starts to shrink and stretch before stopping and fitting purfuctly on my head. I look at the water and try to back away but bump into something and jump which was a bad idea on a sandy beach. I fall face first into the ocean. I soon start to drop while I try and fail at swimming. A hand and arm goes around my waist and I look to the Tigershark there,  
but looking way different. They tigershark is still black but with white and blue strips going over his body giving a slight glow to him, his eyes are now actually glowing, and he has white fins. He has one huge white fin on the top on her head, with two smaller fins on the back of his arms and legs, his hands and feet our both webbed now. He opens his mouth and a high pitched sound comes out hurting my ears. "OW!" I yell and throw a punch at him but he moves fast and I hit water. 'I hate the god damn ocean!' I scream to myself before I feel myself beinning jerked behind the Tigershark then his hand points to me then his back. 'Oh piggy back ride.' I get onto his back then he starts to swim towards a large white castle. 'Or would it be fishy back ride?'

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I wake up leaning against something wet and feel myself wet to. 'What the?' I get up and turn to see Tygra leaning into me.  
I look around and notice a clear blue floor, then a clear window. I look out it as a flash of white goes past and I see Luna out there with another cat thing... I look closer and see it is cat like but with fins and glowing green eyes. I then go to Luna's face and you can see her wide awake and gribbing onto that cat like he was the only thing keeping her alive and safe.  
I feel a growl coming up as they get closer then disappear from my vision. 'I don't like that cat.' I think to myself. I hear a pop sound behind me and turn to see Luna and that cat now with no fins standing besides a hole of water a clear ball in the cats hand. Luna goes and shakes herself trying to get the water off her, but really just makes her hair poof out. A black hand goes and slowly presses her hair down for her. My eyes go to the person and notice that its a Tigershark. I then look at Luna and see her stiffen and push his hand away. 'That should me over there by her.' I think to myself and am about to go over there when theses a slam and a huge and I mean huge Tigershark walks in. His a least 6ft 11in tall with pure white fur like Luna, and bright glowing yellow eyes. There are three scars going down the left side of his face, and I notice he is wearing pure black armor."Lut!" He says with a laugh "I see you were successful." the brother by Luna nods and says "Yes King it went well."  
King smiles then looks at me and everyone else as they slower wake up. He nods then turns to me and everyone else as Luna comes to stand besides Panthro. "Welcome Thundercats to Sils the captial of the Tigersharks, and I am the king of this dear place. You may all call me either King,  
or... Well King since it is my name, and this is now your home and prison."  
'Whiskers.' 


	23. Chapter 22

A Thundercats Fanfic

Chapter 22

Lion-O's p.o.v.

No one said anything, I don't think anyone even breathed. As we all stared at him, before I growled saying "You can't keep us here. Let us go." King laughs before spreading his arms and saying "I guess you can go but you won't make it to the surface before your air runs out and you die." He paused as if to think on someting. "Oh Lut grab there weapons, don't want them killing anyone." Lut walks up to me and says "Weapon please." his hand out waiting for me to give it to him. I look at him for a long time right in the eyes before saying "Fine." and handing it over. I keep its sheath through where the stones are located, and Lut doesn't say anything about it.  
As he moves on to Tygra and gets his weapons, he soons goes to everyone and gets them. "Now that thats over everyone follow me towards your little homes!" King says with a laugh while Lut leaves through a different door.  
I let Panthro lead since he is really the only one with weapons still. As we go I feel like theres eyes on me and turn to a glass window to see a gaint blue and green fish with three gaint green eyes swimming at us fastly. It hits the side but doesn't do much. I stare at it, just as I feel to arms grib my arms. I turn my head fast and see Luna there.  
Her eyes are wide, "You know its just a fish right?" I say a little confused. "That is not just a fish! That is a HUGE fish!" she says back her grib tightening. I don't say anything but start walking again as it rams into the side again.  
I can feel Luna jump and one of her hands grib my as she follows me, and eveyone else.

After about two hour of walking, we finally stop at a large black door. Luna had stopped holding onto me about an hour ago,  
and now stood besides Panthro not looking at me. Panthro says something to her and she gives a small nod. 'What are they saying?'  
I wonder as the door opens and were lead into the a black hall with torches one either side. King stops at a small, black door, and opens it for us. "Ok hmm.. You lion come here." Me and Luna both go foreward. He blinks then turns to her and says "Your a lion!?"  
She growls then snaps at him "Of course im a lion! I'm just white! What did you think I was a stripless tiger? Or a white panther?"  
King doesn't answer just opens the door and says "Go in both of you." He stops Luna as she follows me in. "You didn't have to snap.."  
She doesn't answer just ducks under his arm and goes to stand by my side. We both watch as everyone starts to walk again, and the door is shut and locked. I look around the room to see two beds, and a toliet, to the side. I sigh then say "Umm..Luna.." and turn to her to see shes not there. 'But she was right there...' I turn around and see a white ball half hidden under a blanket.

Luna's p.o.v.

I lay in one of the beds my back to Lion-o as I stare at the wall. My claws slide out as I go and scratch it. My claws make some cuts into it that disappear seconds later. 'What the' I think as I do it again. But its keeps fixing itself. The wall feels like its made of bricks but keeps fixing itself faster then I can scratch it again. I finally stop after a bit and here Lion-O's breathing showing that his asleep. I don't move for a bit and just listen to him, as a thunk comes from outside and a weird scream can be heard. I close my eyes to sleep, but wake an hour our so later after having a dream where I drowned. I'm shaking a little as I move and get to my feet, with the blanket around my shoulders I walk to over to Lion-O, like a little kid would go to there parents after a bad dream. I stop just beside the bed and watch him for a few seconds. His back is to me but I can still see his face, a little. I push him gently a little and he rolls over onto he back making more room. I go and crawl up against him, 'I hate the ocean so much.' I think to myself as I close my eyes, to hopefully sleep.

Tgrya's p.o.v.

I don't say anything as were walked to our cells. Wileykit and Wileykat got put in the same cell with Cheetara. Panthro got put in a cell right after Lion-o and Luna did. I'm the only one without a cell so far. King stops me at a black door and opens it for me. I walk in and see that its like a reglaur cell. 'I hope everyone is ok.' I think to myself as the door and shut and locked. 


	24. Chapter 23

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 23

Lion-O's p.o.v.

I wake up a couple hours later to find something heavy laying on my arm. I turn to see Luna fast asleep using my arm as a pillow. I freeze my wole body becoming stiff as I watch her. Luna's face looks like a little kitten's, all the emotions she doesn't like to show our right there plain as day. I can see she's scared, and that she hates being afraid. I swallow then move slowly and wrap my arm she hasn't taken around her. Luna stiffens just for a second that I almost don't notice as she moves closer to me. Then nothing for a couple seconds those few peaceful seconds before theres a banging on the door.  
Luna jumps just as I jump and springs away from me. THeres a slight blush to her cheeks before she looks to the door. King strolls in two tigersharks behind him. "Good morning Thundercats."  
He says and smiles at us. "Where is everyone else?" I say cooly my gaze meeting his. "At breakfast already. But since you two our like the leaders of the group you both shall eat here and then the fun beings." Kings turn and leaves the room the tigersharks leaving after him while two bowls get pushed into the cell. Luna picks one up the bowl and says "how well do you like three eyed slop?"  
"What?" I say my gaze flickering to her. "Yeah three eyed slop."  
"Are you sure thats what it is?" She nods then puts a finger in it and lets out a cry of pain. "Something bite me!" Im there in seconds to look into the bowl right as Luna pushes the bowl into my face. I stumble back and cough before glareing at Luna. She's bent over laughing, "It's not funny!" I growl. But Luna keep laughing as a peice of glop slides down my face and onto the floor. "Would you shut UP!" I shout at her.  
Luna shuts up and stands up straight, before saying "Just trying to.. To.. Oh never mind! No one can get anything through your thick skull."  
"I don't have a thick skull! You do!" I start to yell.  
"Whatever! You have the thickest skull in history!" Luna snaps as she pushes me. I push her back and growl "Whats your problem now Luna?"  
"You! Your my problem! Okay!? You have aways been my problem!"  
"What did i do?" I ask "last time I recalled your angry with me for no reason, and you just let these Tigersharks take us! I saw that you were awake!" Luna's eyes seem to blaze and I can bet mine our to. "Do you really think that I could take them all of them by myself? Because if you do your wrong... I wouldn't be strong enough.. and besides i couldn't fight and let you get hurt..." the last part comes out as a defeated whisper and all I can do is stare at Luna. "Luna you can't stop me from getting hurt."  
"I can try..."  
"Why would you want to?" say to her before she suddenly pushes me against the wall. "I don't want you to get hurt because... Because I love you okay? I love you Lion-o why else would I try my hardest to make sure you don't get hurt because of me?" Her hands are in fist now as she goes and hits my chest with them lightly but it stings abit,  
slight tears our starting to prickler down her face.

Luna's p.o.v.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I ask myself as I start to cry harder 'I just told Lion-o that I love him.. This MUST be a dream... Oh god PLEASE be a dream!.. I know! I'll slap myself and wake up... Yeaaah doubt that will work,  
and besides that will hurt if this isn't a dream..'  
"Luna don't cry." I hear his soft voice in my ear and feel a finger going and wiping the tears off my face. "Why not?  
IU told you my feelings and you probally don't feel the same, I also hurt you when I don't wanna hurt you, I also wanna go dig a hole and hide, and even worse im starting to go on and on for no reason, and to make it worse..!"  
I'm stopped mid sentence as Lion-o's lips touch mine. I intake my breath as he does and just want to melt into him.  
Lion-o breaks the kiss and stares into my eyes I can't help but start to blush deeply. "No more crying okay Luna?"  
I nod and feel him wipe the last of the tears away.  
Thats when the screaming starts.

But both Lion-o and Luna didn't there was a gaurd outside there room holding back tears from everything they just said.

Tygra's p.o.v.

We all hear the screams from the cafe where were eating mush. They stop for seconds icy cold seconds then they start again. Cheetara holds the kittens and tells them to cover there ears, while me and Panthro go to a gaurd to ask whats going on. The gaurd smirks then says in a loud voice "You Thunderats you hear that screaming? Thats going to be that lion guy and flower girl!" Angry flashes through me as he laughs and I snare "Bastard!" then suddenly his on the ground a red spot on his face from my punch. But then more gaurds come running and im thrown onto the floor I can here Panthro fighting back but then stop as Cheetara yells "Stop!" as a something sharp, long, and hard hits my back with a cracking sound. Next thing I know i'm blacking out.

ARUTHORS NOTE!;)

Well well well.. Hello everyone, how are you? It's been awhile... Sorry for the long wait, mostly its schools fault and my laziness to transfer this from my phone to my computer... Yeahhh but anyways Luna just told Lion-o a huge load of stuff!  
And that gaurd is trying not to cry lolXD, but even worse whats happing to Tygra!?D: he is sadly if you haven't guessed is being wipped by the gaurds for punching one, but I would have punched the gaurd to after saying that Lion-o and Luna are going where ever that screaming is coming from... Mwwhaha and you won't find out for awhile cause I have only about 10% done of it..  
Hehe:) But I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter! 


	25. Chapter 24

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 24

Luna's p.o.v.

"Let us go King." I growl at him as me and Lion-o are forced down to our knees in front of him. "And why in the world would I do that?"  
King asks as he watches us. "Because I want to smash your face into a wall. It's that reason enough to let us go?" I say back my claws half out as I try to pick the metal handcuffs thats are around mine and Lion-o's hands. I get my claws inches from the locks on it but just can't get them into it to unlock it. I just get onto the edge after mintues of moving my hands and Lion-o and King talking when there's a loud CRACK and something hits my wrists. I let out a cry of pain and shock. "Hey don't touch her!" I hear Lion-o growl as he throw's himself at the Tigershark.  
"Lion-o.." I whisper shocked as he and the Tigershark go rolling on the floor and Lion-o's still fighting with his hands cuffed together. "Thats enough!"  
King yells as he stands up and kicks both Lion-o and the tigershark. "Hey! Don't kick him!" I snap at King and try to get off my knees but are pushed back onto them. "Thats it your be visiting the center early, without food or water for two days. I will be done later to watch you both beg for mercy."  
KIng says with a evil smile on his face. Me and Lion-o our put on are feet and walked out of the room, right as Tygra, Panthro, and Cheetara our marched in. "Lion-o, Luna." Tygra says and I notice blood dripping down his back. "Tygra what happened?" Lion-o hisses under his breathe. As were stopped in front of them. Tygra doesn't answer as a gaurd says to him, and the others "You better behave our your be going to the center with these two, and I doubt your like the Center." No says anything as were walked past them. As I go past Cheetara I look into her eyes and she looks into mine.  
I can't help but smile a bit at her and says so softly that only she can hear "Don't worry well make a plan some how." She looks at me for a second then goes into the room, while me and Lion-o go to a staircase and start to go down it. Our footsteps echo as we go, and by the time we get to the bottom I feel like i'm going to go crazy from the echos. I'm stopped in front of a red cell, and told to go in. I look at Lion-o then move fast and do a weird hug to him,  
before going in. The handcuffs are taken off and i'm then handcuffed to the wall. I sit down there my back touching the wall, and watch as they lead Lion-o away. 'Lion-o please be okay.' I think a I lean back into the wall and close my eyes.

Lion-o's p.o.v.

I'm put into a gray room and left chained to the wall. There's nothing in the room except, me and the chains. My thoughts drift to Luna as I sit stareing at a wall.  
I can't help but smile at how Wilykit and Wilykat had chased Luna up a tree and how I had to help out, while she hid. I move a bit and a small peice of white fur fall off my shoulder, and hit the floor besides me. "Luna be okay please." I whisper before leaning back into the wall.

Tygra's p.o.v.

I say nothing as King stares at me, Cheetara, and Panthro. Were all on our knees waiting for him to do something. He watches us then yawns and says "Put them back into there cells, there not worth going into the Center or my time." We all blink and I start to wonder what is the Center? And what is going on down there? 


	26. Chapter 25

A Thundercat Fanfic

Chapter 25

Luna's p.o.v.

I hate the color red now. This red room is driving me insane! There is nothing in here but red except for myself. I want to scream sometimes when I wake up and there's just red. I think there trying to get me to break with all this red or maybe become scared of red, i'm not sure but I think it may be working.  
They feed me only things that are red, and they give me plain water in a red cup, its starting to freak me out. I saw Lion-o only once in the week that we've been down here. I miss him so much, the guards have stopped handcuffing me to the wall they seem to know I wont try anything if I know Lion-o will be hurt and I hate them for knowing that. I attacked one guard once they showed me Lion-o as they punched him. I screamed and tried to fight them but he just got more hurt. I close my eyes thinking just as the door to the cell opens. "Get up Luna." I hear the one and only King say as he stands there.  
"Oh King, what do I owe the honor of this visit hm? You going to kill me?" I say.  
"Get up Luna, we have stuff to talk about." King tells me and grabs my arm to pull me to my fight. I don't fight him mostly because I know he can over power me easily.  
We both say nothing as King and some guards lead me down towards a small ship were Lion-o and the others wait. I suddenly break free from walking besides King and and mostly tackle Lion-o in a hug. Lion-o actually lets out a laugh and hugs me tightly to him his hands not cuffed either. 'Something is going on here.' I think to myself as I notice no one is handcuffed. "Whats going on?" Lion-o says as he stops hugging me even through I don't want him to. "Well you see Lion-o one of your friends made a deal with me." King says a smirk on his face. We all look at each other and that's when I notice a small boy tigershark hiding behind a large guard. I glance at Lion-o my eyes saying did you make one? He shakes his head then says "Who did you make a deal with?"  
"Come now Wilykit say good bye to your friends and watch as we take them up then let them go."  
"What! Wilykit!? When did you?" Wilykat says shocked as his sister walks over to King and then goes to stand besides the guard with the boy behind him. "Wilykit here made a deal,  
with me a couple days ago when all you were separated. My son here, Guth took a fancy to her, and she made a deal with us saying 'she would stay here, and live with us if we let you all go to the surface and not kill you at all unless of course you try to steal her back, then well your die of course."  
"Wilykit'' I say "did you make this deal?" she nods but won't meet my eyes. "Then I say that if you made this deal both must stick to this so I guess thank you for doing this, but just so you know we will come back for you." I tell her. "What! No we can't leave her here!" Wileykat yells, and tries to run to his sister. I move fast and grab him in my arms and bring him down.  
"Wileykat your sister must make her own choices." Cheetara says to Wileykat. "But there hurt her."  
"They better not our else i'll come down here and bite there heads off." I hiss directly at King letting him know its a threat and a promise.  
"Wileykat don't worry i'll be fine okay? Now go and beat Mumm-Ra and hit him a couple times for me." Wilykit says with a smile then points to the ship that will take us up.  
Cheetara picks Wileykat up and goes into the ship with Panthro, and Tygra behind her. Lion-o and me watch them all and I growl "you hurt her and not even everyone on this whole planet can stop me from killing you." King blinks shocked at my words, while Wilykit waves good bye. I grab Lion-o's hand in mine as we step onto the ship then move and grab his arm in a death grib.  
As we go Wileykat starts to look out some of the ships windows and says "Guys look at this!" I don't move except for when Lion-o does and stay grabbing his arm tell we get to the surface and I run out as fast as possible out of the ship and breathe in the fresh air so glad to be out of the water. I hear Lion-o asks if im okay and I can't help but just laugh and say "Now that i'm out of the ocean i'm fine."

Wilykit's p.o.v.

I watch as they all leave and see my brother beginning held by Cheetara as they sit on the ship, then the ship takes off and seems to zoom through the water. I watch the ship from the window,  
my eyes not leaving the ship tell it disappears. I smile and think 'i'm glad my friends and brother our free, but I miss them so much.'


End file.
